Two Not So Smart Animals
by Alice's-Love
Summary: How much pain will they both have to suffer before they realize the feeling is mutual? KaixRay!


**I was reading all these one shots and I was like I want to write one. So I thought really hard and this is what I came up with. Hope you all like it! I know the title is weird but I couldn't figure out what to put!**

**Yes this is Yaoi. Kai x Ray!**

**Summary : How much pain will they both have to suffer before they realise the feeling is mutual?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, but I do own this chocolate cake that I'm eating.**

_**Two Not So Smart Animals**_

_**Ray's pov**_

"Ray? Ray are you even paying attention?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts. "What?" I looked down at the bey dish.

"Dranzer attack!" Kai knocked my blade out of the dish. Crap. That was the fourth time he did that.

"Ray are you even trying?" Kai scowled.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I picked up my blade and pocketed it. Obviously not going to get anymore practise today.

"Wow did hell freeze over?" He asked smirking.

"Shut up." I turned away and started to walk in the house.

"Ray what's the matter?" Kai asked placing his hand on my shoulder. I felt my heart skip a beat. I sighed.

"Nothing." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some supplies from the fridge and placed it onto the counter. I can't tell him. I probably will never tell him my true feelings. I started to make supper, Tyson, Max and Kenny would be home soon, and if I didn't have supper ready, I would have to hear Tyson whine. I hate it when he whines.

"Do you want any help?" I looked over at my captain and raised my eyebrow.

"Remember what happen the last time you 'helped'?"

"Oh yeah" he murmured looking up at the ceiling where a brown stain was. I turned back to what I was doing. There was an awkward feeling in the room. Suddenly Kai got up and walked out of the room, not saying a word. I sighed. If only he felt the same way.

_**Kai's pov**_

I walked into my room and punched the wall.

_Fuck!_

Why do I feel this way!? Why do I love _him?_ I looked down at a picture he had placed on my night table. The picture was of the two of us. Me looking annoyed with my hands on my hips. The other person smiling with all his heart. I felt my heart squeeze. I punched the wall again.

_Fuck! _

I felt liquid dripping from my knuckles. I didn't care though. I jumped on my bed and put my arm over my eyes. Maybe sleep will help me escape, for a while anyways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kai! KAI! Get your butt out of bed! Dinners ready!" Tyson yelled from downstairs. I sighed and forced my self out of bed. How much more pain can I go threw before I snap?

_**Normal Pov.**_

Kai walked in the kitchen in silence, sitting down and pouring himself a glass of milk. Not grabbing any of the food. He was too scared that he would throw it all up. The rest of the Bladebreakers were oblivious to there captains lack of eating. They talked excitedly of there day.

"Kai you're bleeding!" Ray said.

Kai opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. _Damn_. I forgot about that, he thought. Ray got up and grabbed the older teen by the arm and dragged him into the bathroom.

"Sit." he commanded. Kai did as he was told and sat on the edge of the tub. Ray opened the cupboard above the toilet and started to move stuff around looking for the disinfectant.

"How did you manage to cut your hand like that anyways?"

"Hn." Was Kai's answer.

"Did you punch the wall again?"

"Hn."

"You should really stop doing that you know."

"Hn"

Ray found the disinfectant and cleaned the cut then got the bandages and began to wound them around Kai's knuckle.

"There. Nice and pretty." Ray said after he was done. He was about to turn away when Kai stopped him. "Kai?" he looked down at the hand that was holding onto him. Kai stood up and placed his other hand on Ray's cheek.

Ray looked up at the crimson eyed boy in confusion.

"Ray. I-"

They heard a crash from downstairs, then they heard Tyson yell "I didn't do it!"

Ray sighed and walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs.

"_Love you_." Kai whispered to himself. He cursed under his breath then walked to his room in silence and locked the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning while Ray was in the middle of making breakfast, Kai walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down not saying a word.

"Morning!" Ray said happily, placing two pancakes in front of him.

He just stared at them.

"Come one Kai you have to eat something! You didn't eat supper last night and locked yourself in your room." Kai looked up at the neko-jins face. His heart squeezed again. He got up and was about to leave.

"Kai did I do something wrong?" he turned around to see Ray holding a wooden spoon and looking like he was about to cry. "Cause if I have, I'm sorry."

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Every time were alone you look like you're going to say something but then you just leave without a word." he looked at the floor.

Kai couldn't take it any longer. He couldn't let the love of his life stand there and think it was all his fault he was in pain. He didn't care that he would get rejected or the fact that his next actions would probably ruin there friendship. He walked over to the neko-jin and pressed his lips to his.

Ray's eyes opened in surprise. This is not what he thought was going to happen. This was better than what he thought. He brought his arms up and wound them around Kai's neck and returned the kiss. Now it was Kai's turn to be surprised. He broke the kiss and looked down at Ray.

"You..?" the younger teen nodded and pulled Kai's face down so he could kiss him again.

"FINALLY!" they stopped and looked at the doorway of the kitchen. There stood Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary.

"You guys knew!?" Ray asked.

"Well duh! I think the only people who didn't know were you two!" Tyson explain.

Ray looked up at his love's face and began to laugh. All five of them started to laugh with him.

"Hey kitten?" Kai asked.

"Hm?"

" I love you."

Ray smiled. "I love you too!" they kissed each other once more.

_The End._

* * *

**So I wasn't intending that it be mostly about Kai. It was supposed to be all in Ray's pov. But I changed my mind for some reason.**

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Ella**


End file.
